dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Dragons
Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chocolate Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Turkey Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hammerhead Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Naga Dragon *Quartz Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Caesar Dragon *Light Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Treasure Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Eclipse Dragon *Kite Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunrise Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Elf Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Big Bad Dragon *Knight Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Helios Dragon *Independence Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Cheshire Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Midas Dragon *Witch Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlantis Dragon *Dream Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Dark Angel Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Clockwork Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Bubble Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Planet Dragon *Tusker Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Flower Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Winter Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Boo Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aurora Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Luck Dragon *Night Elf Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Bat Dragon *Night Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Cosmic Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Storm Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Moon Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Swan Dragon *Dino Dragon *Onyx Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Wild Dragon with a total of 9 dragons based upon it. The Fairy, Forest, and Genie dragons are tied in second with 7 dragons.